The invention relates to handlebars and more specifically to a unique handgrip that can be used on the handlebars of jet-skis, motorcycles, and bicycles.
Presently most handgrips on the market are formed as a unitary solid member. Many of these are made of the thermoplastic rubber polymer material such as Kraton. Other models are made of real rubber and cheaper models are merely made of plastic material.
One of the most annoying features of existing handgrips is that the rider of the vehicle develops blisters on the palms of their hands for gripping the handgrip.
Another problem that exists is the fact that handgrips on many vehicles tend to slip or spin in the rider's hand. Although the handgrips are often installed with an adhesive coating on the handlebar, water, dust and dirt that get into the interior of the handgrip loosen them and cause them to turn. Sometimes the heat from the palm of the rider's hands get the grip warm enough so that it will cause the adhesive to release and allow the grip to spin. One method of overcoming this problem is to have a pair of laterally spaced annular grooves in the handgrip and the rider winds safety wire around these grooves and twists them with pliers to tighten them firmly against the handlebars.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel handlebar handgrip having unique structure which prevents the occurance of blisters on the palms of the hands of a rider.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel handlebar handgrip made of three individual members that are assembled together.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel handlebar handgrip that is economical to manufacture and market.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel handlebar handgrip that is easily installed on the handlebar of a jet-ski, a bicycle, or motorcycle.